Formas de besar
by Kira 4-Hunder
Summary: Cada chico tiene distintas formas de besar, algunos son dulces y otros son simplemente salvajes Colección de Drabbles. Varias parejas. Yaoi
1. Signos zodiacales

Yay! volví, con es segundo capitulo, espero les guste

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar.<strong>

_**(GendaxSakuma)**_

_**Capitulo II**_

-¿Eres Leo no?, debes serlo, mira tu cabello, es indomable- dijo Sakuma, que de pronto se interesaba demasiado en el cabello de Genda, este solo sonrió mirándolo de reojo, se veía adorable con esa expresión en su rostro

-Hey, no lo jales- alego cuando el del parche jalo con más fuerza de la necesaria su desordenada melena

-¡Perdón!- sus manos seguían entre el cabello del otro, olía bien, demasiado bien pensó al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior

-¿Sakuma?- hablo el castaño

-¿mmm?- fue todo lo que salió de los labios del otro, estaba demasiado ensimismado intentando darle un orden al cabello de su amigo

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi cabello?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo

-Pues, leí en una parte que quienes son Leo suelen tener una gran melena, ¡como tú! – exclamo esto último feliz

-jeje, pues acertaste Sakuma, siéntete orgulloso- dijo sonriéndole, Sakuma se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Ahora que ya lo sabes, sigamos estudiando ¿sí?- ofreció con amabilidad

-mmm, si- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, sin mirarlo a la cara se sentó junto a él

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el más alto al ver que no lo miraba

-E-es que leí algo mas- murmuro

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso, Sakuma mordió su labio inferior con fuerza

-pues…- dudo un momento – que los besos de Leo son mmm….m-muy exagerados- termino de decir en un susurro, que si no fuera porque Genda se hallaba a su lado no habría oído

-¿y quieres comprobarlo?- pregunto acercándose un poco más al chico

-N-no lo sé, ¿tú quieres demostrármelo?- pregunto totalmente ruborizado y arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho, apretó los puños sobre sus piernas y mordió su labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, sintió la mano del mayor en una de sus rosadas mejillas, lo último que enfoco fueron los intensos ojos azules del salvaje chico, luego de eso todo su mundo dio vueltas mientras los labios de Genda se movían sobre los de él marcando un ritmo lento que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, el menor termino por rodearle el cuello al portero mientras sentía la tibia mano del león en su nuca desordenando suavemente su cabello, en sus cortos 14 años nunca había sentido algo así, sintió la tibia lengua del mayor deslizarse en su interior y se estremeció por completo, se separaron por la simple falta de aire

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto aun cerca de sus labios

-muy romántico y...p-pasional- susurro

-Soy un leo- Sonrío –y te voy a comer- dicho esto atrapo una vez más los labios del chico que se hallaba más que sonrojado, sonrió al oír el "raw" de Genda y se abrazó más a él, ya estudiarían más tarde, después de todo les quedaba todo un fin de semana por delante y algo le decía que esa escena se repetiría más de una vez y esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p>

Algo que me olvide aclarar fue que los capítulos van por "edades", como vieron en el capitulo anterior Suzuno tenia 12 y Nagumo 11 (si Nagumo es menor que Suzuno) y aquí Sakuma tiene 14 (Genda es un año mayor) y así sucesivamente, por cierto si quieren pedir alguna pareja adelante, puedo hacer un capitulo aquí o una historia aparte

Por cierto quiero agradecerle a Nozomi-san y Haruhi-nya por comentar ;)


	2. Oportunidad

Yay! tercer capitulo, de una pareja peculiar

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Oportunidad<strong>

_**(KazemaruxAfuro)**_

_**Capitulo III**_

Avanzo por el parque a paso lento, aun se sentía confundido por lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las bancas del tranquilo lugar, dirigió su vista al cielo, su relación con Endo había acabado

-Soy un fracaso- dijo en voz alta cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

-No creo que lo seas- escucho una voz muy familiar, ladeo su el rostro observando a un chico rubio junto a él

-¿Afuro?- fue todo lo que salió de los labios del chico, hace ya unos años que no lo veía, la última fue cuando jugaba en Fire Dragon

-el mismo, tiempo sin vernos Kazemaru- una sonrisa adornaba los labios del chico, su cabello llegaba apenas hasta los hombros

-s-si- tartamudeo Kazemaru -¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello?- pregunto observándolo

-oh, nada especial solo quise cambiar un poco mi estilo- respondió –entonces, terminaste con Endo-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto el de moña

-Someoka me lo dijo- sonrió –no porque fracasaste en una relación vas a ser un fracaso, son cosas que pasan-

Kazemaru bufo, apoyo su brazo sobre su rodilla y el mentón sobre la palma de su mano

-Supongo que tienes razón- murmuro mirando a algún lugar

-Y tal vez… - Afuro dudo un momento – tal vez él no era el indicado- dijo despacio bajando la mirada, Kazemaru desvió la mirada hacia el chico junto a él logrando apreciar el rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas

-Dime Afuro, ¿Quién es él indicado?- el rubor del de melena aumento

-N-no lo sé- susurro, el otro no pudo evitar sonreír, estiro la mano que reposaba sobre el asiento y tomo entre sus dedos un mechón del rubio cabello del otro

-¿seguro?- pregunto otra vez, Afuro lo miro de reojo, dudo un momento antes de enderezarse y mirarlo con indecisión, Kazemaru lo imito atentó a sus acciones

-Q-quizá es quien menos te esperas- dijo intentando no mirar el rostro del oji-almendra

-Ve al grano- Dijo calmado, realmente Afuro podía llegar a ser muy adorable y él hasta ahora se daba cuenta, el chico no supo exactamente que decir

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Ichirouta, Terumi lo miro sin entender el porqué de su pregunta

-17, pero no entiendo porque preguntas eso- dijo el chico ladeando ligeramente su rostro

-solo era una duda- suspiro – ¿no tienes una respuesta?-

Terumi medito unos segundos, se acercó un poco más al otro quien intento ocultar una sonrisa al sentir los labios del rubio en su mejilla, no pudo ocultar su rubor cuando sintió un beso en su cuello, se miraron un momento y Afuro finalmente se inclinó para apresar los labios de moña en un beso suave, sus labios se movían cuidadosamente sobre los de Ichirouta quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y su mano sobre una de las rojas mejillas del antiguo dios la cual fue moviéndose hasta enredarse entre el suave cabello del chico, se separaron lo suficiente para tomar aire

-Tal vez, solo tal vez yo pueda ser ese alguien- susurro decidido Afuro, Kazemaru sonrió

-Sabes algo, tal vez algo entre nosotros pueda funcionar- menciono el ex velocista haciendo sonreír al otro –creo que debo comenzar a estar con personas de mi edad ¿no crees?- Afuro solo río antes de volver a besar a Ichirouta con tanta suavidad que este no pudo evitar suspirar, al parecer volver a Japón no había sido un desperdicio de tiempo

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p>

Witch mix gracias por comentar, el próximo sera de FudouxKido, por cierto posiblemente haré una historia similar a esta con los personajes de Inazuma eleven Go ;)


	3. Apuesta

Yay! cuarto capitulo, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les guste

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar<strong>

_**(FudouxKido)**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

Fudou miro a Kido y este le devolvió la mirada, el oji-verde gruño acercando un poco más su rostro

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Ya bésense!- molesto Genda mirando a sus amigos, Fudou le dirigió una mirada matadora, cuando volvió a enfocar el rostro del de rastas pudo divisar que un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas del chico, fue Kido quien acabo con la distancia entre ambos rozando sus labios suavemente antes de presionar los del otro, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, los labios de Yuuto se movían lenta y sensualmente sobre los de Akio quien suspiro al sentir como la lengua del chico se deslizaba en su interior, el oji-verde dudo antes de posar sus manos sobre las caderas del chico

-¡Búsquense un hotel!- esta vez fue Sakuma quien hablo, los involucrados se separaron de inmediato mirando en distintas direcciones

-¿A eso le llamas beso?- molesto Fudou sin encararlo

-P-pues tu no aportaste mucho que digamos- intento mostrase a la defensiva y habría funcionado si no hubiese tartamudeado

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua antes de tomar a Yuuto por la nuca y juntar sus labios un beso hambriento, se abrió paso en la boca del otro mordiendo su labio inferior, no dejo ningún rincón sin explorar, Kido mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos aprisionaban los hombros del ex mohicano en un burdo y falso intento por separarlo, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente fue cuando se separaron dejando a su paso un fino hilo de saliva que aun los unía, se miraron unos segundos hasta que Sakuma arruino el momento

-¿Cuándo vas admitir que Kido te trae loco?- ante esto Fudou giro encarándolo

-Más te vale callarte pingüino tuerto- insulto con su usual tono de voz

-mmm, no lo creo- respondió – Dime Fudou ¿cuánto tiempo más soportaras lejos de él?- el mencionado enrojeció, al igual que Kido

-Tienen dieciocho años y se siguen comportando como de diez- dijo Genda llevando su mano hasta su rostro

-mmm- fue la contestación del oji-carmín, el león lo miro, notando no solo el rubor en sus mejillas sino también la sonrisa en sus labios y el peculiar brillo en sus ojos al mirar al castaño menor

-¡Si sigues así te vas a quedar solo y amargado!- grito Sakuma – igual ya estas amargado- susurro

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito en respuesta – ¡tú eres el que terminara solo, rodeado de peluches de pingüino!-

-¡eso no es cierto!, yo tengo a Genda y el me ama- esto último lo dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Fudou bufo molesto, Sakuma era feliz con Genda, desvió la mirada ligeramente hasta Yuuto suspirando suavemente, como le gustaría ser capaz de decirle como se sentía y solo podía insultarlo y tratarlo mal, levanto la vista y encontró al chico que le sacaba suspiros frente a él

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces?- su pregunta quedo en el aire, Yuuto había tomado su rostro entre ambas manos y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente

-enseñarte un verdadero beso- tras decir eso dejo un pequeño beso en los labios del otro, uno tras otro hasta que finalmente atrapo sus labios en un verdadero beso moviendo sus labios con suavidad que rápidamente se transformó en lujuria, Fudou rodeo la cintura de Kido y este enredo sus dedos en el ahora largo cabello del muchacho, en ese momento Genda y Sakuma emprendieron su retirada dejando al par solos.

Se separaban mínimamente para respirar y luego volvían a la carga, con más pasión y dedicación, y así como empezaron terminaron, separándose despacio sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se sonrieron, las palabras estaban de más.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p>

Aclaración - Fudou perdió una apuesta con Sakuma

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios


	4. A escondidas

Yay! volví, se que me tarde, pero no me llegaba la inspiración, en fin he aquí un nuevo capitulo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar<strong>

_**(OsamuxMidorikawa)**_

_**Capítulo V**_

Después de lo que ocurrió con el meteorito alíen todos se fueron dejándolo olvidado, todos menos él lo dejaron en el pasado, olvidado en un rincón de sus mentes, él al contrario iba a verlo cada vez que podía, aun con su ocupada vida se hacía un tiempo para él, como en ese momento, se hallaba sentado en el sofá de su pequeño departamento con su típica sonrisa, esa que le hacía perder el sueño

-¿no te estoy quitando el tiempo?- pregunto el más bajo dirigiéndole la mirada

-Nunca- fue su respuesta, el peli-verde sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima, el chico frente a él desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

-¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar notando la mirada del otro fija en algún punto lejos de ahí

-¿No te cansa esto?- contesto con otra pregunta

-¿esto? ¿Te refieres a lo nuestro?- Osamu lo miro directo a los ojos

-¿de mí? ¿De no poder estar juntos más tiempo que este?

Midorikawa se levantó de su lugar, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del mayor, inclino su rostro y unió sus labios con los de Osamu en un beso lento y tierno se separaron tras agotar todo el aire en sus pulmones, Midorikawa lo miro regalándole una dulce sonrisa antes de volver a unir sus labios con suavidad, se besaron por largo rato, el tiempo en esos momentos parecía haberse detenido para ambos, se separaron suavemente y Osamu lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo sentándolo sobre sus piernas y abrazándolo posesivamente

Ryuuji se acercó a su oído

-nunca me cansaría de ti, tonto- río suavemente antes de decir –te amo, y aunque tengamos poco tiempo para nosotros no me arrepiento de nada-

Osamu se ruborizo levemente, su novio realmente podía ser muy dulce cuando se lo proponía

-Podrías haber escogido a Hiroto- susurro contra su cuello

-Pero te escogí a ti- contesto

-pero…- su réplica fue callada por los suaves labios del menor que se movían lentamente sobre los propios, cerró los ojos antes de corresponder

-Eres un gigante muy acomplejado e inseguro- dijo de forma graciosa el de cabello verde, ambos rieron, ryuuji se levanto

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto el de cabello oscuro

-si- respondió caminando hasta la puerta, se detuvo frente a esta, Osamu se inclinó y tomando el rostro del más bajo entre sus manos lo beso, Midorikawa llevo sus manos hasta los hombros del más alto y se quedaron así hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por oxigeno

-Hasta mañana- susurro el peli-verde contra sus labios, Osamu solo asintió antes de dejarlo libre, el chico salió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque le entristecía dejarlo siempre le quedaba el recuerdos de aquellos besos a escondidas

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p>

Aclaraciones - Midorikawa tiene 20, Osamu es un año mayor ;)


	5. Petición

Yay! segunda historia, esta vez de mas capítulos, claro todo dependerá de como le vaya al primer capitulo, espero les guste

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar.<strong>

**_(NagumoxSuzuno)_**

**_Capitulo I_**

Suzuno miro a Nagumo frente a él, lo que había dicho era una completa estupidez, no haría eso ni en un millón de años, ni aunque le regalaran una dotación de helado de por vida, bufo molesto

-Muérete- Dijo antes de alejarse del peli-rojo el cual sonrió para luego perseguir al chico

-vamos, no es tan malo- menciono colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, Suzuno le enseño la lengua en un acto infantil

-que infantil- molesto sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de mostrarse maduro, Suzuno seguía siendo un niño de solo 12 años, Haruya puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso

-Dame un beso- exigió sonrojado

-¡Ni de chiste! – grito golpeando el rostro del peli-rojo con ambas manos, Haruya se sobo la parte afectada

-¡No seas salvaje!- Exclamo con el ceño fruncido

-entonces no digas estupideces- dijo bajando la mirada –no te besare, aunque me ruegues- tras eso Suzuno siguió su camino, Nagumo se le quedo viendo, estaba seguro que había visto un rubor en sus mejillas.

La noche llego, Haruya lo había seguido molestando durante el día, tras las negativas del albino el chico de ojos ámbar estaba por rendirse, suspiro mirando al de ojos azules dirigirse a su cuarto, camino cerca de él

-¿me estas siguiendo?- pregunto en voz baja

-no, mi cuarto esta junto al tuyo ¿recuerdas?- Suzuno bostezo antes de asentir –buenas noches- dijo frente a su puerta

-buenas noches- susurro antes de entrar.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y Suzuno dio una vuelta aferrándose al tibio cuerpo junto a él, entreabrió sus ojos encontrándose con la adormilada mirada de su amigo

-Haruya- susurro -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto igual de bajo que antes

-quiero mi beso- respondió acercándose un poco más a su amigo, Fuusuke se mordió el labio inferior, soltó un suspiro antes de tomar el rostro del peli-rojo entre sus manos y juntar sus labios con los de su amigo, Haruya entrecerró los ojos sonrojándose aún más, los labios de Fuusuke se movían con torpeza pero con decisión sobre los del menor, las manos temblorosas del peli-rojo rodearon la cintura del otro acercando sus cuerpos, sus labios se separaron tras agotar todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones, se miraron aun con la escasa distancia entre sus rostros, Haruya se inclinó, el albino espero otro beso en sus labios más se sorprendió cuando sintió un tierno beso en la unión de su cuello y odio, suspiro sonrojado

-Nagumo idiota- susurro aferrándose al cuerpo del chico, Haruya sonrió abrazando el cuerpo del chico, beso su cabello antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, después de todo había sido un buen día, había conseguido no solo un beso sino que también al chico que dormía abrazado a él.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p>

De ustedes depende que la historia continué (con distintas parejas)


	6. Olas

Yay! volví, ¡adivinen! quedan solo dos capítulos muajaja ay no se porque me rió

disfruten la lectura

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar<strong>

_**(TsunamixTachimukai)**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

Las vacaciones finalmente habían llegado y eso para Tsunami era un gran alivio después de todo un año de exámenes y correr de un lado a otro, por fin tendría un poco de descanso y podría pasar tiempo junto a su lindo novio.

Habían quedado de verse en la playa, Tachimukai miraba nervioso a todos lados esperando verlo aparecer, a pesar de llevar años saliendo aún no se acostumbraba a ser el novio de Tsunami

-¡Yuuki!- volteo al oír su nombre sin poder evitar que una boba sonrisa se posara en sus labios, el mayor llego junto a él y aun sin detenerse lo beso como solo lo hacía con él, con el corazón en la mano demostrándole cuanto le amaba, al separarse el castaño bajo la mirada avergonzado y con una sonrisa adornando sus finos labios, Jousuke también sonrió, su novio seguía siendo el mismo niño tímido de tiempo atrás, aunque tuviera 20 años el tiempo parecía no pasar en él, fue lo que pensó antes de abrazarlo.

Yuuki suspiro viendo como su novio remontaba una ola, recordando la forma absurda en la que se habían hecho novios, casi se ahogó por culpa de una de las olas que el peli-rosa tanto amaba y tras salvarlo le hizo la más rara confesión de su vida, pero era Tsunami así que solo sonrió antes de besarlo y aceptarlo

-¡Yuuki!- se sonrojo al notar la cercanía del chico con su rostro

-J-Jousuke-kun, no me asustes así- dijo tomando suavemente el rostro del mayor entre sus manos

-estabas distraído- se defendió con una sonrisa, el pequeño sonrió antes de besar tiernamente a su novio envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, Tsunami por su parte rodeo suavemente la cintura del menor atrayendo su cuerpo y haciendo que Tachimukai se quejara en medio del beso debido a lo frio que estaba su cuerpo, se separaron tras agotar el aire en sus pulmones

-¿qué pensabas?- pregunto el peli-rosa acomodándose junto a su novio

-en la rara forma que empezamos a salir- respondió apoyando su rostro en el aun húmedo hombro del chico

-mmm… no fue tan raro- dijo el otro, Yuuki rio de forma adorable a ojos del mayor

-le gritaste al mar que no se le ocurriera quitarte el amor de tu vida, que sabias que era adorable y muy violable pero que era tuyo, dime Jousuke-kun ¿eso no es raro?- el mencionado se rasco la mejilla sonrojado

-tienes razón- admitió – pero es cierto, eres mío y de nadie más- dijo antes de recostarlo sobre la toalla y comenzar a besarlo

-le estoy muy agradecido a aquella ola- susurro contra sus labios el más bajo

-casi te lleva de mi lado- dijo Tsunami

-pero ahora estamos aún más cerca- dicho esto volvieron a unir sus labios en un largo beso lleno de sentimientos, después de todo Yuuki tenía razón y aquella ola los había unido para el resto de sus vidas

* * *

><p>si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p>

recuerden solo faltan dos capítulos~


	7. Cambiante

Yay! volví, este es oficialmente el ultimo capitulo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar<strong>

_**(GoenjixFubuki)**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

Si algo llamo la atención de Goenji fue la extraña actitud del platinado, los cambios cuando pasaba de defensa a delantero, lo que le atrajo fue su complicada forma de ser y lo cambiante que podía llegar a ser, pero lo que le atrapo sin duda fue su valentía, esas ganas de no rendirse aunque le fuera doloroso seguir, por eso estaban como ahora, él saliendo de la ducha mientras su novio y antiguo capitán de Haruken preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.

Salió ya vestido del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina y molestar un poco a Shirou

-¿Cómo va eso? ¿Se quemó ya?- pregunto con el simple propósito de molestar, lo cual resulto, Shirou lo miro mal antes de arrojarle la espátula por la cabeza

-¡Casi mi das!- alego el más alto

-Era el plan- dijo Shirou inflando las mejillas de forma infantil –Además ya lo termine- concluyo

Shuuya sonrió y pronto el platinado lo imito, se sentaron juntos a comer el desayuno preparado por el menor, al que en ocasiones pasadas se le había quemado, situación que Shuuya no olvidaba pues casi quemo su cocina.

No hablaron de mucho durante el desayuno, aun así Goenji no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Fubuki al notar la insistente mirada de su novio sobre su persona, el rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y beso la comisura de sus labios

-Sí, justo ahí- dijo con una sonrisa ladina refiriéndose a la zona besada, el chico quedo paralizado mientras sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rojiza, pero esa actitud no duro mucho, se levantó de golpe apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y de paso tirando la silla, se subió sobre la mesa tirando algunas cosas en el proceso, tomo a Shuuya que lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado y sujetando con ambas manos la camisa que traía puesta lo jalo hasta juntar sus labios en un beso demandante y desesperado pasados unos segundos el beso era completamente opuesto, Shirou quien llevaba el beso lo había vuelto lento y sensual, Goenji intento tomar el control levantándose y tomando al chico por la cintura, pero una vez más el beso cambio de intensidad a una más rápida que le fue difícil llevarle el ritmo, se separaron tras agotar todo el aire en sus pulmones, Shirou sonreía orgulloso, orgullo que en un santiamén se volvió vergüenza, bajo la mirada sonrojado, Shuuya suspiro

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto- Shirou levanto la mirada

-¿A qué?- pregunto algo inseguro

-A tus cambios tan drásticos- respondió con una sonrisa, seguido de eso el menor se lanzó a sus brazos tirando esta vez al chico rubio y algunas de las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido sobre la mesa.

Puede que Shirou tal vez ya no tuviera el problema de la personalidad de su hermano, pero sin duda seguía teniendo aquella actitud que a Shuuya tanto le gustaba

* * *

><p>El fin!<p>

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y también por los reviews *Llora comicamente*

Pero aun falta! aun no se libraran de mi~ falta el epilogo!

así que hasta entonces


	8. Epilogo I

Yay! lo prometido es deuda, así que he aquí la primera parte del Epilogo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar<strong>

_**Epilogo **_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

El sol matutino en sus ojos fue lo que lo impulso a despertar, abrió el par de zafiros que eran sus ojos y dio una vuelta en la cama encontrando junto a él la espalda desnuda de su novio

-Haruya- dijo moviéndolo suavemente –despierta- el mencionado se quejó un par de veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos, sonrió al ver a Suzuno junto a él, hace un par de años vivían juntos, lo jalo suavemente hacia sí mismo

-Quedémonos aquí- susurro, Fuusuke sonrojado se aferró a él consintiéndolo, después de todo no tenían nada que perder

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era medio día cuando Genda llego a su departamento, había salido temprano a hacer algunas compras y Sakuma se había quedado a preparar una sorpresa para su novio

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- anuncio el castaño al entrar, oyó unos pasos apresurados y pronto vio la figura de su chico quien traía un delantal y el rostro manchado de chocolate

-Bienvenido- respondió –Te tengo un regalo- le dijo el del parche con una sonrisa, el más alto lo siguió en silencio y al llegar a la cocina se encontró con un enorme pastel de chocolate

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- pregunto sorprendido

-Feliz cumpleaños- fue la contestación del chico, Genda lo abrazo sonriendo, su sorpresa aumento al ver el lindo cachorrito que dormía sobre la cama que compartía con el menor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Afuro se entero que Endo se casaba con Natsumi se preocupó, no porque le importara que no fueran felices sino por como lo pudiera tomar Kazemaru

-¿Y…Que opinas?- pregunto el rubio algo inseguro

-Iremos claro, Endo es un gran amigo- respondió con una sonrisa, la cual se deshizo al ver la expresión pensativa de su pareja -¿No quieres ir?- pregunto acercándose demasiado

-N-no es eso- se mordió el labio antes de responder-es solo que, ¿de verdad no te importa que Endo se case?- ante eso Kazemaru lo miro serio

-No, solo me preocuparía si tú te casaras con alguien que no fuera yo- Terumi enrojeció, abrazo a su pareja con una sonrisa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- anuncio Yuuto nada más entrar a su hogar

-Bienvenido a casa- un sonriente Fudou salió a recibirlo, llevaban un año de casados y eran más felices de lo que hubieran imaginado

Yuuto se acercó y beso la frente de su esposo quien sonrió dulcemente, ya no había rastro de antiguo Fudou, ese que gruñía y peleaba con todos

-La cena ya va a estar lista- tras decir eso el ex mohicano se metió en la cocina dejando a un sonriente Kido en la sala, definitivamente era muy feliz

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p> 


	9. Epilogo II

Segunda parte~ y final!

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de besar<strong>

_**Epilogo**_

_**Capitulo IX**_

Después de un par de años la relación finalmente cedió, fueron felices juntos y conservaban buenos recuerdos de aquel tiempo, Midorikawa hace poco había comenzado a salir con Hiroto y Osamu había desaparecido

-¿Realmente eras feliz con él?- pregunto un día Hiroto mientras conducía

-Claro, Osamu tal vez no es muy expresivo, pero siempre encontraba la forma de demostrarme sus sentimientos- respondió Ryuuji mirando el paisaje

-Me alegro- admitió el peli-rojo, aunque también le alegraba el hecho de que ya no saliera con él, en uno de los semáforos Hiroto se inclinó y atrapo los labios del peli-verde quien correspondió sonrojado, se había llevado los mejores recuerdos de Osamu, pero era hora de crear nuevos con el chico que ahora lo besaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Jousuke-kun- susurro el castaño al ver al mencionado dormido sobre el sofá, últimamente no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para estar juntos por eso aprovechaban los pequeños momentos que tenían.

-Yuuki…- el mencionado se sonrojo en sobre manera al oír como el peli-rosa lo llamaba entre sueños, se veía adorable, pensó Tachimukai y con ese mismo pensamiento fue por una manta y se acomodó contra el cálido cuerpo del mayor, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así, más tarde cenarían

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shirou suspiro al sentir los fuertes brazos de Shuuya enredarse en su cintura, subió el rostro buscando los ojos del mencionado y al hacer contacto con ellos sonrió

-¿Te desperté?- pregunto Goenji aferrándolo más contra el

-No estaba dormido- fue la contestación del menor, se removió un poco entre los brazos del más alto antes de apoyar su rostro sobre su pecho

-Buenas noches- susurro Shuuya

-Buenas noches- respondió Shirou sintiendo aquel tierno beso en su frente, esa noche se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios tal como las otras noches desde hace años

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias<p> 


End file.
